Il était une fois
by Meanne77
Summary: one shot Je n'aime pas la princesse , coupa soudainement Greta. Wolfram leva les yeux de son livre et la regarda avec incompréhension. Comment ça, tu n'aimes pas la princesse ?


Titre : Il était une fois  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : Continuation vaillante de mon « j'ai 100 thèmes à faire et je vaincrai ! ». Comment ça, c'est pas un genre ? Peut être relié à « Raconte-moi une histoire » (prochaine fic qui sera mise en ligne).

Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maoh ne m'appartient pas (ça se saurait, sinon).

PB n°41 (oui, vous pouvez avoir peur ; c'est mon cas. Je vois le moment où je vais atteindre les 50 en moins d'un an…). Ecrit entre le 15 et le 16 mars 2006.

Fanwork100, thème 30 : « Conte ».

¤

Il était une fois…

¤

_Le vent se leva, soulevant d'une légère brise la robe de la princesse, la faisant tournoyer autour de ses jambes fines et gracieuses. Ses magnifiques cheveux longs et châtains vinrent caresser son dos et sa nuque. Elle porta les mains à son cœur et inspira avec délice le parfum des fleurs que le souffle d'air lui apportait. Bientôt, elle allait revoir son prince, l'amour de sa vie, son fiancé…_

« Je n'aime pas la princesse », coupa soudainement Greta.

Wolfram leva les yeux de son livre et la regarda avec incompréhension.

« Comment ça, tu n'aimes pas la princesse ?

– Non. Elle m'agace. »

Wolfram posa le livre sur ses genoux. Allons bon…

« Ça va faire deux semaines que je te lis les aventures de la princesse Margaret, Greta…

– Oui, je sais, et je pensais que ça irait mieux mais chaque soir elle m'agace un peu plus. »

Wolfram fronça les sourcils. Personnellement – et s'il pouvait se le permettre – il la trouvait très bien, cette princesse Margaret ! Elle était belle, ses manières étaient impeccables… Un excellent exemple à suivre pour Greta ! Meilleur qu'Anissina en tous cas !

« Elle se plaint tout le temps ! » La petite fille s'assit dans son lit. Elle porta les mains à son cœur et cligna rapidement des yeux en un mauvais pastiche. « "Oh mon Prince, où es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu si loin de moi ?" Mais il a d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, le prince ! Il essaye de faire la paix avec les autres royaumes !

– … Tu n'aimes pas Margaret, alors ? résuma Wolfram, un brin vexé.

– Non.

– Tu ne t'identifies pas à elle…

– Mi-quoi ?

– Tu n'as pas l'impression de vivre l'histoire comme si tu étais elle ? »

Greta fit voler ses boucles châtaines.

« Ah, non alors !

– Mais tu n'es pas triste pour elle, que son prince ne semble pas retourner les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour lui ? »

La fillette eut un geste de la main agacé.

« Le prince ne la mérite pas ! »

Wolfram ne put retenir une expression outrée. Quoi, elle n'aimait pas le prince non plus ? Mais il était très bien, le prince ! Il ressemblait à Yuuri !

« Vraiment, j'espère que le prince va rompre les fiançailles ! Il peut avoir dix fois mieux qu'elle !

– … Tu crois ?

– Oui ! Quelqu'un qui ne passerait pas sa vie à l'attendre mais serait capable de l'accompagner dans ses aventures ! … Un peu comme toi avec Yuuri ! Ça, c'est un fiancé ! »

Wolfram s'empourpra.

« Oui, enfin… » Quand on voyait le succès de sa méthode… « Yuuri est le Maoh, il est de mon devoir de l'accompagner et de m'assurer que cette mauviette ne se mette pas dans de tels sales draps qu'il ne puisse plus s'en sortir ! »

Wolfram feuilleta rapidement son manuscrit.

« Tu aimerais mieux Margaret si elle partait rejoindre le prince ? »

Greta réfléchit avec intensité.

« Elle le fera pas.

– Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu pourrais être surprise par la suite… »

Greta secoua une seconde fois la tête.

« Elle est pas comme ça. Et si elle était avec le prince, elle ne lui attirerait que des ennuis, j'en suis sûre ! Moi je préfère les passages où on voit le prince avec ses compagnons ! »

Wolfram fit la moue et compta les pages qu'il restait.

« Est-ce que je continue quand même ? Voir où l'histoire nous mène ?

– Hum… bon, d'accord… mais j'espère que le prince va se trouver quelqu'un de mieux au cours de ses voyages !

– … On verra. Allez, recouche-toi. »

Greta obéit et Wolfram la borda de nouveau. Puis il reprit son livre et se racla la gorge.

_Elle porta les mains à son cœur et inspira avec délice le parfum des fleurs que le souffle d'air lui apportait. Bientôt, elle allait revoir son prince, l'amour de sa vie, son fiancé… Son cœur battait follement vite à cette idée…_

« … »

Greta cligna des yeux et attendit la suite.

« …

– Wolfram ? »

Wolfram prit une inspiration et poursuivit sa lecture. Malheureusement pour Margaret, son grand-père tomba malade peu après – ce qui attira tout de même la compassion de Greta – et la jeune mazoku fut tiraillée entre son désir de rester auprès de son fiancé qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps et celui de voler sans attendre au chevet de son grand-père adoré. Heureusement, le prince était généreux et lui aussi compatissant et il accompagna Margaret (quoi restait tout de même son amie, même s'il ne l'aimait pas) sur ses terres natales. Wolfram arrêta sa lecture à l'arrivée tonitruante du frère de la princesse dans l'histoire.

« Oh ! Margaret a un frère ? » s'étonna Greta, qui de toute évidence n'avait pas vu ce coup de théâtre venir.

« Apparemment, répondit Wolfram avec un petit sourire.

– Comment il s'appelle ? » piaffa la petite, impatiente de faire la connaissance de ce nouveau personnage.

Le sourire de Wolfram s'accentua.

« On assez lu pour ce soir. Il est tard maintenant, on continuera demain.

– Oh, non ! Wolfram, s'il te plaît ! »

Mais la fillette eut beau supplier – « Au moins son nom, Wolfram, s'il te plaît ! » – Wolfram se montra intraitable : l'heure, c'était l'heure. Greta fit mine de bouder mais elle lui donna malgré tout son bisou pour bien dormir lorsque son conteur se pencha vers elle. Wolfram lui caressa une dernière fois les cheveux puis emporta toutes les flammes des bougies avec lui et ferma la porte. Il rejoignit ensuite les quartiers qu'il partageait avec Yuuri – contre l'avis du Maoh.

Avec un soupir, il s'assit au bureau, posa le livre ouvert à la page à laquelle il s'était arrêté. A l'aide d'une règle, il arracha proprement les dernières pages, ne pouvant réprimer un pincement au cœur devant tout ce travail perdu, puis trempa sa plume dans l'encrier.

_Désolé, Margaret, mais Greta a tranché…_

Dans son imagination, Margaret lui adressa un regard suppliant et – à présent que Greta le lui avait fait remarquer – un brin agaçant.

L'esprit à moitié concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il recopia rapidement les changements de dernières minutes qu'il avait dû apporter à l'histoire pour plaire à son public. Ainsi, Margaret avait un frère… Il faudrait qu'il se penche plus sérieusement sur la situation familiale de Margaret, qu'il sache s'il valait mieux que le grand-père meurt ou survive, s'il s'agissait d'une simple maladie ou d'un complot – un empoisonnement, peut-être ? – et qui hériterait du titre et des terres le cas échéant… Peut-être qu'il pouvait encore sauver Margaret aux yeux de Greta ? Mais plus tard… Pour l'instant, le frère. Il allait faire tomber le prince amoureux de lui, tiens ! Un triangle amoureux, ça devrait plaire à Greta, et puis Margaret tomberait amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et tout finirait mieux, peut-être, mais plus tard, bien plus tard. En attendant, on allait renverser la vapeur, le prince allait à son tour souffrir de ses sentiments, oui. Un frère… Il lui fallait un chouette nom pour le frère, un nom qui ferait qu'on tombe amoureux rien qu'en l'entendant… Hum…

(fin)

Petite note : Greta est l'un des diminutifs qu'a le prénom Margaret…


End file.
